Come visit Ellie's world
by Pretty-In-Pink02
Summary: Decided to write a georgia-style fic including things that have happened to me! I may itnroduce a Georgia character in later chapters so look out! rated for language
1. Default Chapter

Chapter One: The Beginning  
  
*Dedicated to Toni-Isis who helped me think up the names of characters*  
  
*This is my first Georgia-style fic and a lot of the events are based on my own life but most of it is fictional! Please review!*  
  
"Get a move on!" Miss Keyes shouted, blowing her brain-rattling whistle right down my ear. All right, miss jolly hockey sticks! I muttered under my breath.  
  
"What was that Ellie?"  
  
"Nothing Miss Keyes.........cow!"  
  
I made a run for it before old hockey sticks could catch up to me. The old bag must be approaching fifty now so she couldn't catch up to me.  
  
I charged ahead and caught up with Vicky, her peroxide hair blowing down her back. Vicky Marely is the most popular girl in school and she has about as much mental ability as a mouse.  
  
"El! Wait a minute!" screeched Soph from behind me. She caught up with me, panting and gasping like some sort of goldfish. I jogged slower and watched as the boy's team charged past, whistling at Vicky in her PE kit and glancing warily at Soph, aka. the gold fish in PE shorts.  
  
Eddie Backwards led the crowd along the 400m track. He's the typical football mad prat who thinks he's great. So do the teachers, especially Mr. Darter, the PE teacher. And half the girls even though he's not in the slightest bit good looking.  
  
But no one can get a word in with Vicky around, snogging the face off Eddie whenever they're out of hockey-sticks sight.  
  
"Come on lads!" cried Eddie as he cut across the field, saving himself at least an extra fifty metres of track.  
  
"Oi! Are you lot too weak to complete the whole track?" I shouted out, watching a whole gang of Eddie-wannabes following his lead. Vicky followed them, jogging effortlessly and she and Eddie stopped for a five minute snogging-fest.  
  
Soph stared at them like some sort of little kid and I gave her hard nudge in the ribs. I little bit too hard because being the unbelievable idiot she is, slipped on the track and skid of her bum over the grass.  
  
"Nice knickers!" cried Eddie and the whole team erupted in laughter. It seems Soph's shorts had slipped down a bit too low.  
  
This is as bad as it gets....... 


	2. Meet the Losers of Class 9B

Chapter 2: Meet the rest of the losers  
  
*My second chapter! Please, please, please read and review! All of the characters are mine but it's a georgia-based fic, very similar!*  
  
"Smile for the camera!" called out Mrs. Harness, clicking away with a disposable camera. The whole class smiled pathetically and some losers att he back were putting fingers up to the camera.  
  
"All done, you can go to your next lesson!" called Mrs. Harness. So much for a class photo. Why do teachers want class photos anyway? Everybody barged out of the class, knocking Mrs. Harness over.  
  
You easily not notice Mrs. Harness considering she is the average height of a ten year old. I don't know how she teaches PE because she obviously can't exactly slam-dunk in basketball.  
  
Soph came up behind me practically jumping on my back. I muttered some swear words and gave her a hard shove.  
  
"Chill out El!" said Soph, giggling and snorting. Oh god. Could she embarrass me anymore? Why do I put up with her?  
  
"Hiya Ellie!" said Peter, approachign me and Soph. I waved pathetically. I wasn't in the mood for Potato Peter and his friend David Leech pestering me and Soph.  
  
"Wow Sophie, you did well in PE!" said David sarcastically. Sophie went shy and muttered thanks, completely oblivious to the fact that David was taking the rip out of her. After the whole kincker incident.  
  
"Oi! El! Wait up!" called Tanya, chasing me across the yard with Ally and Kat. I smiled feeling absoloutely relieved that my sane friends had arrived. Tanya, the confident bubbly one. Ally the quiet one and Kat the funny one. Soph can be described as the embarrassing one.  
  
Just as I was thinking this, Vikki Mareley aka. the dunce one charged past, knocking me out the way. I muttered 'bitch' under ym breath and obviously Vikki was either too pre-occupied with re-applying foundation or too stupid to hear me.  
  
"Still up for tonight? Still coming to Angel?" asked Tanya, linking her amr in mine. I sighed and nodded. Angel, the latest under-18 club which Tanya, Kat and me were going to that night.  
  
Luckily for my sanity, Soph was going. Neither was Ally. But Angel had just a few flaws.Vikki and all the vikki-wannabes thought it was the best place in the world and were sure to turn up thinking they were Britney Spears.  
  
"Coming to Angel tonight Kat?" called Vikki, approaching us. I rolled my eyes at Vikki and she turned.  
  
"Why are yoyu doing that?" she asked, coming up close to me face so I could see the tide-marks of her make-up.  
  
"Had something on my eye...." I lied. Vikki, who may I add is as sharp as a very blunt thing, nodded. Taking it all in. What. An Idiot. 


	3. Freezing in a MiniSkirt

Chapter Three: Freezing in a mini skirt  
  
"Bloody hell, could it get any colder?" I shrieked, my teeth chattering like on of those wind-up toys. Next to me, Tanya and Kat were equally as cold.  
  
We were outside 'Angel' and true to my word, it had flaws. The fact that I was standing outside mid-December in a bloody mini-skirt! There were dozens of others girls, many of them too dressed up for words.  
  
"Oh bugger it I'm pushing to the front!" cried out Tanya, swimming here way through a sea of girls. I followed reluctantly, avoiding severe burns form their freshly-lit cigarettes.  
  
"I look like such a sex-kitten!" called out a boastful familiar voice form the front of the queue. Oh no....it couldn't be. She wouldn't dare do this to us........  
  
I looked up and there was no doubt about it. There she was, in a skirt which could have easily been mistaken for a belt and her spot infested face drowining in foundation. Sure enough it was....  
  
"The Friggin' queen of tarts?" cried out Tanya, her blue eyes as wide as saucers. Yup, the typical 'I think I'm gorgeous' white trash girl who'd been haunting us with her presence since she was thrown into our class in year seven aka Bella.  
  
"Look who's here!" cried out Bella, nodding her head in our direction. Her practically yellow hair, which had been dyed so many times, the number exceeded the infinity theory, was plastered to her head with hair-spray. Her ears were bearing gold earrings so heavy, I swear her head was leaning forward. For some reason, Bella has never liked us so everywhere we went, she was there, ready to shout abuse. And here she was. What a frigging great life, eh?  
  
"Look at the state of 'em! The look bloomin' awful!" she shouted out, loud enough for the whole queue to hear. How could she say WE looked awful when she's the offical ugly bitch?  
  
"Bugger off Bella!" called out Tanya. Bella stuck up two fingers as us, laughing hysterically as though she'd just yelled the most itnelligent insuilt at us ever. "Oh. My. God. I'm going to kill her!" I shrieked loud enough for almost everybody to hear. Tanya rolled her eyes and Kat glared effectively at Bella. "What are you looking at?" Bella shouted at Kat. Kat glanced at me and I nodded, knowing what she meant. Kat, Tanya and I put out our hands and gave the people in front of us one great shove. They flew forward and bumped extremely hard into Bella and her followers. Considering Bella was at the fornt of the whole queue (so she could enter first and everybody would get a 'lovely chance' to look at the state of her), she flew forward and was sprawled across the pavement.  
  
"In your face!" I cried out between giggles. Bella got to her feet, adjusted her top and strided into 'Angel' belly-first.  
  
"Waaah!" cried another voice. I popped my head aroudn the door to see Bella sprawled across the floor once again. But this time she'd landed on Vicky. I was having the best day of my life........ 


	4. The Cat's Choir

Another chapter! Please R&R!  
  
Chapter Four: The Cat's Choir  
  
"Well, this is uncomfortable," I whispered, hugging my arms around my front and glancing aorund warily. Angel was up and running but I felt as though I'd walke din on a funeral by mistake.  
  
Sure enough, the 'club' music was pumping through the speakers, severely damaging our ears and we were all dressed for our clubbing experience but every single person in there was gathered together in groups, looking either bored (Me, Tanya and Kat), terrefied (Some little year eights who were obviously not 14) or ugly and trashy (Bella of course.)  
  
Spekaing of Bella, she didn't seem to have let anything phase her as she was, well, strutting her stuff across the dance floor. Nearly everybody was staring at her, dancing alone, except for her followers who were clapping and cheering falsely, trying to encourage her.  
  
"This must be a joke," said Kat, her big brown eyes fixating on the dancing warthog. Sure enough, all around us, people were cracking up and whispering. Just as I was glancing around, 'Good as Gold' by some unknown dance-music group began to blare from the speakers.  
  
Oh god, Bella began to sing along in a terrible out-of-tune voice. I covered my ears with my hands but it was no use. Bella's unbelieveable singing voice had managed to scratch it's way into my ear drums.  
  
"Go on Vicky, have a sing. You're miles better than Bella," called out a Vicky-Clone, gesturing towards the dance floor. Vicky, with a flick of her dyed-blonde hair, strided onto the dance floor. She opened her mouth wide and began to sing.  
  
Oh my god, this was worse than cat's choir. I couldn't handle it anymore, it was the worse night out I'd ever had. A group of girls from another shcool, who seemed much older than us, walked out onto the dance- floor.  
  
"Do you mind shutting it you two? You're going to smash the windows!" cried the leader. Everybody except Bella's followers and the Vicky-Clones all whooped with laughter and booed Bella and Vicky off the dance floor.  
  
"Finally, I can start enjoying myself!" called out Tanya, kicking off her stiletto boots as she began to dance. Kat and I copied and began to dance along.  
  
Half an hour later, my feet were sore and I was soaked in sweat. My throat was dry and my hair was damp.  
  
"I'm just going to go the loo," said Kat breathlessly, who stopped dancing to speak.  
  
"Right behind you!" I called out. We both headed for the toilets, limping due to forming blisters. We stepped inside, coughing through the fog of smoke. As I headed for I cubicle, I heard shrieks behind me.  
  
I turned around and froze of the spot, oh my god, Bella aka the queen of tarts was standing wih her hand stuck between the sinks and was completely stuck... 


	5. Wedged between two sinks

Chapter five now up! Keep reading folks, it is soon to get funnier I think!  
  
"Waaaaah! Call the fire brigade!"  
  
Kat and I must have been frozen on the spot for about ten minutes, staring at Bella. She was thrashing her arms about the toilets, tyring to wriggleher arm free from it's position but she was completely stuck, unable to wriggle out.  
  
Then, after ten silent minutes, I just burst into hysterics, unable to stop myself. Bella narrowed her eyes at me and for my own safety, I tried to stop laughing but it was impossible. "How the hell did she manage that?" I cried out between hysterics. "She dropped her make-up and reached down to get it and got stuck," explained one of Bella's followers, who was obviously trying desperately not to laugh. "Why are you telling THEM?!?" shrieked Bella.  
  
"Are you ok Bella?" asked Cathy, another one of Bella's followers, edging closer very carefully.  
  
"What do you friggin' think?" Bella shouted abck, her spit spraying in Cathy's face. Cathy looked away and began to step abckwards, obviously sorry she'd spoken.  
  
"What the hell is going on in here?" called out a voice form the door. Tanya stopped for about a second and stared at Bella before bursting into a fit of laughter.  
  
"Shut it now!" called out Bella threatiningly. Usually, her cruel, nasty voice was enough to shut anyone up, but not this time. Bella was getting her comeupance for all those years of pushing around people smaller than her.  
  
"Oh my god, this is the funniest thing I've ever seen!" I cried out, tears of laughter rolling down my cheeks. Kat was laughing now and some of the other girls in the toilets began to giggle.  
  
"Shut it the lot of you or I'll smash your face in!" Bella called in her worst voice.  
  
"That might be difficult as your hand is utterly stuck! You frigging dunce!" I replied, completely unphased. More and more people were coming into the toielts, desperate to see what was going on. And over the next few minutes, everyone began to laugh.  
  
Even the boys ignored the 'ladies' sign hanging on the door and barge dinto the toilets to see Bella. I was wrong before, seeing Bella on top of Vicky wasn't the best moment of my life, this was.  
  
It was like soembody wrote out the ebst thing I could ever whitness and then only charged me five pouns on the door to see it. It was amazing. Unblieveably amazing. I'd have paid twenty.  
  
"Oh my god, come and see! Eddie Backwards and co' have gate-crashed the club!" 


	6. How to break up the Posh'n'Becks of your...

Chapter five, the last 'Angel Chapter', I'm almost in tears, this hilarious clubbing-night-out is a about to end, but things will only get better!  
  
Disclaimer: I own all the characters apart form Justin Timberlake!  
  
"Oh please, Eddie Backwards has gatecrashed? Who cares?" called out Tanya, flicking a strand of chesnut-brown hair from her face. I nodded in agreement, wanting the moment to last longer.  
  
"Eddie? Isn't he the good looking one?" whispered a blonde girl from year eight, standing near me. I laughed out loud and put my hands on my hips.  
  
"Good looking my arse! He's a bloody ponce, stay away. Vicky's already within snogging distance anyway," I told the twelve year olds, as I caught a glimpse of Eddie outside of the toilets.  
  
Whilst the unlimited Eddie and Vicky snogging was on full show outside, Bella was still stuck between the sinks and it was slowly losing it's funny side.But it was still slightly funny as Bella had givin up wriggling and was now resting her arms on her belly, glaring at everybody, me in particular.  
  
"You'll be sorry Ellie!" she said, just loud enough for me to hear. I giggled once more and headed right out of the toilets, my sides still aching form twenty minutes of laughing.  
  
"Anyone else getting pretty tired of Vicky and Eddie?" asked Tanya, stiffling a yawn.  
  
"How'd you guess?" I joked.  
  
"Hmmmm, maybe we could have some fun?" said Tnaya mischeviously, grinning. I knew that grin. That was the girn she wore before throwing pennys at our french teacher. That was the girn before she came out with another Bella joke.  
  
"I'm all for it, what's the plan?" said Kat. Tanya raised one eyebrow and carried on grinning.  
  
"Well, I've got some ideas to keep us going all night. How about we see if Eddie resists temptation?"  
  
"So we're going to flirt with him? Make Vicky jealous?" I questioned Tanya.  
  
"Not just that El, what about his mates? Aren't they all going out with one of the Vicky-Clones?" I asked Tanya.  
  
"Yup, there's Johnny Burnnit and Jane Johnson. And then Adam Tennis, the tennis-mad one, and Gemma Duffkey," replied Kat knowlingly, who was pretty 'in' with the Vicky-clones.  
  
"What about Alex Tomata?" I asked, remembering another devoted member of the Eddie-fan-club.  
  
"No, he's not going out with any of them. He's so gay, can't you tell?" replied Tanya with a smirk.  
  
I thought back to Alex. Apart from being in Eddie's gang, he was great friends with nearly every girl in the year. He was a camp as....somebody gay. Not to mention he'd forced his friends to go and see Love Actaully and cried at the end according to Johnny Burnnit. And of course, it was only a month ago he went to see Justin Timberlake in concert and returned with a t-shirt saying 'I love you Justin' and then he was spotted for a brief moment on the DVD, scremaing along with a few girls. Ok, he was obviously gay but it had never really crossed my mind.  
  
"Well, I reckon we should just ask them outright to come the pictures with us and chances are, the brainless morons will say yes, forgetting they have girlfriend and that should piss Vicky off enough for a lover's tiff, eh?"  
  
"You're a genius Tanya!" I complimented her.  
  
"I know, I know, let's get cracking!"  
  
"Hold on, how are we going to get rid Vicky? Should we prise them apart?" asked Kat, gesturing to the 'couple' who seemed to be joined at the mouth.  
  
"Oi! Vicky! Your fake tan is all streaky!" I called out. Vicky pulled away from Eddie and screamed, heading for the loo's followed by the rest of the clones.  
  
"Right, the plan's in action!" 


	7. The Tennis Ball

The Tennis Ball  
  
"Oi, Adam!" I shouted out, rushing forward. I barely had time to look back as Kat headed for Johnny Burnnit, who was currently holding a lighter to a chair, trying to...well....burn it.  
  
"Yeah?" said Adam, turning around, his right hand firmly grasped around a tennis ball protectively. I stared at it, feeling freaked out but switched into super-slag-mega-flirt-mode.  
  
"I was just wondering if you could give me your opinion. A lot of people say I really look like Ann Kournikova, what do you think?" I said, fluttering my eye lashes slightly. Adam stared at me for a few seconds, obviously looking for some trace of similarity. Of course, I didn't look anything like Anna Kournikova. But everybody knows Adam has a major thing for the tennis player, Anna, so saying I looked like her was almost enough to get him asking me out, or so I thought.  
  
"Er, yeah you do look like her a bit," said Adam, seeming unsure.  
  
"Well, I might look like her but I'm shit at tennis, you couldn't show me how to play one day?"  
  
"Yeah, sure! I'll show you all the special moves Anna has, I learnt them by watching the Wimbledon game last year. It's really easy if you just learn the moves over and over, you could be a professional, it's so easy. None of the girls I know are interested in tennis, Gemma says she is but I know she's making it up. So you're really interested then? I'd love to teach somebody!"  
  
I stood patiently whilst Adam spouted this load of crap but my eyelids were dropping, who knew he could be so boring? The tennis ball clutched in his hands didn't budge as he waved his arms showing me some of the tennis moves.  
  
"Oh, I just remembered! I've already promised Kat and Tanya I'd go the pictures tomorrow, you don't fancy coming then?"  
  
"I...er..."  
  
"It's a date then!"  
  
"Adam, what's going on?"  
  
I spun around to see Gemma, who'd obviously come back form the toilets after comforting Vicky. I smiled sweetly and Adam shifted from one foot to another.  
  
"I was just planning when me and Adam were going out to the pictures!" I said, smiling slyly.  
  
"He what?!?"" shrieked Gemma, whacking Adam with her handbag. She hit him so hard, he dropped his tennis ball.  
  
"Nooooo!" shouted Adam, lurching forward to catch the tennis ball.  
  
I looked over to Tanya and saw Vicky giving her a shove. Obviously, she'd returned to find Eddie and Tanya standing way too close for her liking.  
  
The tennis ball flew across the room where it managed to hit Vicky right in the back.  
  
"Who threw that you cheeky fuc-" Vicky began to shriek but Eddie picked up the tennis ball and hurtled it my way. I ducked just in time for the ball to catch John in the face.  
  
"Oh my god! John, are you ok?" I shouted, rushing over to John Pepperoni, the Italian boy in our class who certainly didn't deserve a smack in the face.  
  
"Are you ok?" joined in Kat who was know right behind me.  
  
"I don't believe this! I dropped my pizza!" shouted John. I looked to his feet were a pizza box lay face down on the floor.  
  
"Where'd you get a pizza from?"  
  
"I brought a spare one...."  
  
"You're pizza mad!"  
  
"I know, why else do I hang out with Alex Tomata? His name does sound like tomato you know!"  
  
"OH.MY.GOD. Johnny's set the chair on fire!"  
  
I leapt back and screamed along with Kat (Alex joining in the screaming too). 


	8. Religious Education

/N: Thanks for all the reviews, sorry I know this is an orgiinal work (believe me, i didn't intend for it to be!) so I might introduce a Geogria character v. soon! So get anticipating! Thanks for all my wondeful fans, Kellie, Amy, Toni, Lexi, Faye...other people from fan-fic too! Enjoy!  
  
"I hope you're all going to be mature enough not to act stupid during our worship session."  
  
Yeah, that'll be the day, when our class isn't stupid!  
  
"Miss, can we lie on the floor?" interupted Molly from the back of the room, surrounded by her friends.  
  
"No, we're going to sit in a circle," replied Miss. Rivers, our RE teacher. It was third lesson, Monday afternoon and we were going to do some basic worship in class. I must say, I couldn't see anyone in the classroom worshipping anything other than JT or Pizza in John's and Alex's case.  
  
"Miss, can I lie down?" shrieked Bella.  
  
"No, I said we're going to sit in a circle!" repleid Miss, Rivers, who was getting more angry by the second. I didn't blame her.  
  
So we all settled down in a circle, I was seated right beside Kat and Tanya. Sophie was off school (there is a god!) so luckily, I was embarassment free for a whole day!  
  
"I've got this candle and I want us to pass it aorund and say what we're thankfull for," said Miss. Rivers, passing the candle to Johnny who was beside her.  
  
"I'm thankfull that the firemen put out the fire in Angel before it burnt down the club," said Johnny, blushing bright red. He then smiled mischeviously and poked his finger right into the flame. He cried 'ow' loudly and dropped the candle. We all giggled as the candle was picked up by Johnny and was passed to John Pepporonni  
  
"I'm thankful for my pizza!" For some unknown reason, John suddenly sounded like he squeled at the end of the sentence. The whole class burst into hysteric laughter and John blushed as red as a tomato, very appropriate for the fact he loves cheese and tomato pizza.  
  
Once the laughter had died down, John then passed the candle over to Alex.  
  
"I'm thankful for Justin and that I was able to go and see him in concert and I'm also thankful for NSync because that was Justin's band and I'm also thankful for NU Records, the record label that signed Justin and for Caroline Wilson, the song writer and all his back up dancers, Angela, Rick, James, Sally-"  
  
"Ok, ok, enough about Justin, lets change the subject to what we're sorry for," said Miss. Rivers, obviously desperate to get the subject off Justin Timberlake for ten seconds.  
  
The candle then got passed along to Bella who smirked in our direction and threw her hair over her shoulders.  
  
"I'm sorry that I'm so gorgeous and it makes people jealous," she said, smiling. I coudln't help myself then, I cracked up laughing and Miss. Rivers looked as though she was tyring desperately not to laugh.  
  
Bella glared at me and passed the candle along to Ally but before Ally could take it, Alex was on his feet and snatched it from Bella's hands.  
  
"I would also like to say I'm sorry that I didn't make the effort to meet Justin after the concert in Manchester and that I didn't buy a signed photo on the internet when I should have because it was written by JT!"  
  
"Will you shut up about Justin Frigging Timberlake!" Tanya shrieked. We all turned to stare at her and Tanya began to blush slightly.  
  
"Less of the language Tanya," Miss. Rovers warned me.  
  
"You bitch!" cried out Alex and stormed back to his place, giving Tanya evil looks.  
  
"You too Alex!" shouted Miss. Rivers.  
  
"Miss, did you hear what she said about Justin?"  
  
"Yes, Alex, I did!"  
  
"That was so mean!" John's voice began to squek again and by now, I was laughing loudly.  
  
"Ellie, can you please be quiet?" asked Miss, Rivers  
  
"Who's robbed my eye-liner pencil?" shouted Bella over the comotion and shrieks from Alex.  
  
"Will you just forget about make-up and short skirts for ONE MINUTE!" shouted Tanya.  
  
"Are you going to make me?"  
  
"Hello? Does anybody even care that Justin is being called names?"  
  
"I do!" I joined in, being a loyal JT fan myself.  
  
"Honestly Johhny, there was no need to set the carpet on fire!"  
  
"Sorry Miss....." So the carpet was on fire, Alex was clsoe to tears and Bella was ready to hurl a tube of foundation at Tanya. Veyr oeaceful RE Lesson, I must say! 


End file.
